Scènes de Ménages
by Lovy-San
Summary: Petites scènes du quotidien d'un Greed milliardaire et de son amant bipolaire. OOC/UA/Lemon/Romance/Humour


**Scènes de Ménage**

**One-SHot 1**** : **Merry Christmas

**Auteur :**Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Humour, Romance

**Disclaimer :**Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël 2013 ! Comme petit cadeau, je me suis amusée et j'ai écrit ce petit O-S pour vous. Bon alors pourquoi le titre "Scène de Ménage" ? Ben parce que je compte faire un superbe recueil de one-shot sur ce couple, en évoquant leurs scène du quotidien. Et surtout leur disputes x) . Merci à ma Béta **Méli-Mélo** qui m'a donné une bonne impression sur cet O-S et qui a prit le temps de me corriger deux-trois petites erreurs. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hôtel Mandalay Bay Resort 5 étoile, un des plus luxueux de toute la grande ville se trouvait submergé de plaintesde la part de ses occupants. En effet, cela faisait

plus d'une heure que la suite 02, surement l'une des plus chics, était remplie de hurlements et d'objets cassés. Heureusement pour ses occupants, la personne qui avait réservé cette suite avait longuement soudoyé le personnel afin de les laisser tranquille le temps que son conjoint ait finit de tout démolir.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu t'enflamme, déclara d'une vois lasse un homme confortablement assit dans un grand fauteuil, en train d'allumer un cigare avec son briquet d'argent.

Depuis trois ans de vie commune, il avait apprit à laisser son amant faire ses crises de nerf sur le matériel. Après tout, c'était mieux pour lui qu'il se décharge sur les meubles, la dernière fois l'homme qu'il avait tenté de le raisonner il s'en était tiré avec un coquard à l'œil et un mois entier d'abstinence...

De plus, il pouvait admirer les traits si fins de son conjoint tiré par la rage, sa peau si pâle devenu rouge écarlate et ses longs cheveux de jais lâchés sur ses épaules voleter autour de lui, suivant ses mouvements rageurs et destructeurs. Même sa musculature, habituellement fine ressortait plus sous l'effet des mouvement qu'il exerçait.

L'homme savait que rien ne pourrait le calmer à part une blessure ou une fatigue due à la retombée d'adrénaline.

- Ferme là ! hurla son conjoint en balançant rageusement un vase de porcelaine qui se brisa en mille morceaux en rencontrant le mur. Tu me casse les couilles Greed !

- Je t'en prie, calme toi Solf. Tu vas déranger les voisins...

- Ta gueule ! hurla de nouveau l'autre en frappant rageusement dans un miroir.

- Et voila... Sept ans de malheurs... t'es content maintenant ?

- Va te faire foutre, siffla l'autre en ses dents en serrant son poignet meurtrit contre lui tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain de marbre. Ça fait déjà 3 ans que tu me soules, je crois pas que ça puisse être pire !

Avec une grimace douloureuse, il entreprit de passer sa main sous l'eau pour nettoyer le sang qui s'échappait des profondes entailles. Avec soupir lassé, Greed entreprit se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers amant.

- C'est bon t'es calmé ? demanda-t-il l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Touche moi encore et je t'éclate la sale chose qui te sert de figure!

- Tu aime trop mon visage pour ça, bébé, sourit Greed.

- Tu veux parier ? lança Solf en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourquoi tu croies que je ferme les yeux chaque fois que tu me prend ?

- Rhoooo tu deviens chiant là !

Avec un geste rageur, l'avarice lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira violemment en arrière en le plaquant sans douceur contre le lavabo, provoquant un grognement presque animal de la part de son conjoint. Encore une fois, Solf avait tapé là où il fallait, dans la fierté sans mesure de Greed dont le regard se durcit aussitôt.

- Surveille ton langage où je te fais sauter ta jolie dentition, grogna-t-il en tirant une fois de plus sur les mèches soyeuses. Tu te calmes tout de suite où je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Le sang commença à bouillir dans les veines de Solf mais il ravala un flot d'injure, se contentant de planter son regard mortel dans les améthystes de son amant. Même s'il avait le sang chaud, Greed était la seule personne qu'il respectait même s'il le cherchait constamment. C'était toujours comme ça. Un jeu du chat et de la souris, à part qu'il n'y avait pas de souris, que deux fauves qiu se cherchaient constamment.

Le message passé, Greed lâcha les mèches noires de Solf et le retourna violemment contre le lavabo. Les bras passé sous les épaules du plus jeune, il termina de lui nettoyer sa main meurtrie. Si Solf gardait le silence, il pouvait toujours le sentir tendu et il savait qu'il allait payer au moins une semaine d'abstinence pour lui avoir bouclé le bec violemment.

- Bon... si j'en juge par ta réaction, mon petit cadeaux ne te plait pas... continua l'ainé en sortant une compresse et de l'alcool pour soigner son petit Solf.

- "Petit Cadeaux" ? T'es sérieux espèce de bite de biscuit ?

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et commença à désinfecter lentement les plaies creusées par la rage de son amant.

- Ton langage, s'il te plait... Comment une personne aussi rafinée que toi peut être aussi vulgaire...

- Je t'emmerde.

- Charmant. La prochaine tu n'auras rien pour noël. Quand je vois tes réaction disproportionnées, ça me dégoute...

Cette fois, il ne put éviter le direct du gauche qui s'écrasa si fort contre son ventre qu'il eut à peine le temps de contracter ses muscles et que les doigts de Solf en craquèrent.

- Disproportionnées ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu m'as offert un garage entier !

- T'as dis que t'aimais les Porsches l'autre jour et que t'adorais leur ronronnement, déclara Greed en haussant les épaules.

Il attrapa doucement la main de son aimé avant de passer un bandage autour alors que Solf se tendait à nouveau.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de m'en offrir 25 ! 25 voiture à 120000 balles tu te rend comptes ? C'est du n'importe quoi ! J'en conduirais même pas la moitié ! Une seule aurait largement suffit !

- Bah je savais pas laquelle t'offrir... Du coup je me suis dit que t'aurais l'embarras du choix, continua l'autre avec un sourire en coins. Au pire, je te paierais l'essence aussi si tu veux...

- MAIS ARRETE DE DEPENSER TON POGNON COMME UN CON ! Le séjour à Las Vegas était plus que suffisant espèce de cervelle d'oiseau !

- Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent. J'ai les moyens alors je le fait.

- Rhaa ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de quatre ans ! râla Solf en se dégageant rageusement.

Il contempla un instant le visage souriant de l'avarice. Dieu qu'il avait une tête à claque des fois !

- Oh allez, bébé... c'est bon je recommencerais pas... Je te laisserais choisir toi même la prochaine fois...

- Hn, fit Solf en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la grande baignoire.

- Solf ?

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non. Va te faire...

- Ça m'excite quand tu dis ça, ronronna l'autre en se rapprochant.

L'air blasé sur le visage son conjoint n'était pas nouveau. Greed avait toujours résolu leurs engueulades par le sexe... Et ça marchait plutôt bien jusque là... Une fois sa colère totalement tombée, Solf avait tendance à dire oui à tout pour un peu que Greed lui foute la paix. Et les parties de jambes en l'air faisaient partie du tableau.

Un léger sourire finit par étirer les lèvres fines du bipolaire. Quand Greed se pencha sur lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres et un nouvelle bataille éclata entre eux. C'était à qui dominerais l'autre. Même si au final, Greed se trouvait toujours dominateur, Solf aimait le chauffer au maximum après tout, cela ne faisait que pimenter leurs ébats si exquis...

Pendant que ses lèvres étaient dévorées, l'avarice saisit les hanches fermes de son amant et le souleva en grognant, puis le posa sur grand lavabo en marbre.

- Greed... ce truc va péter... gémit Solf entre deux baisers.

- Mais non, bébé, le coupa l'autre, ses mains ouvrant sans cérémonies la chemise crème, dévoilant une peau d'ivoire.

Assit sur le rebord du lavabo de marbre, Solf eut au moins un éclair de lucidité, et poussa gentiment Greed. A la grande surprise de celui-ci, Solf resta debout mais lui tourna le dos, il se pencha légèrement en avant, et s'accouda au lavabo, contemplant l'air de stupéfaction de Greed dans le reflet du miroir face à lui.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches...

- Tu veux vraiment que je te prennes face au miroir ? susurra l'autre en collant son torse au dos élancé de Solf.

- Pourquoi pas... ça changerais un peu.

Et il roula des hanches pour se frotter contre son amant.

* * *

Après une bonne après midi de partie de jambes en l'air, Greed et Solf s'étaient retrouvés au final allongés dans le lit, au milieu de la chambre en chantier. Pour le moment, leur dispute était oubliée, perdu dans les draps leurs respiration était posée. Couché sur le côté, l'avarice passait et repassait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire soyeuse alors que son propriétaire était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers lui et les yeux clos.

Un léger sourire en coin, Greed caressa lascivement la joue pâle de son aimé avant de s'étirer. Il contempla un moment le visage serein à côté de lui. Les traits de son visage s'étaient apaisés et il semblait encore plus beau. Greed trouvait que c'était dommage qu'il ait cet air fermé et ce rictus aux lèvres quand il était éveillé, selon lui, ça lui déformait le visage...

Un paupière se souleva, suivie d'un autre puis un soupir franchit les lèvres fines de Solf. Greed se cala un peu plus contre lui.

- Dis, Bébé, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? demanda d'un coup Greed.

- Ta tête sur un plateau d'argent, connard.

Greed ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant le visage qui le fusillait du regard. Les cheveux longs noir emmêlés et ses yeux endormis ruinaient toute la crédibilité de son amant. Amant qui d'ailleurs ne se gêna pas pour lui balancer son oreiller dans le visage.

Et la dispute repris de plus belle.

A l'accueil de l'hôtel, les plaintes repartirent de plus belle et les membres du personnels recommencèrent leur course folle dans les étages pour essayer de calmer le tumulte.

FIN

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cet O-S vous a plus ^^

Oui, je sais : "Pourquoi elle a mit la fiction en M alors qu'il y a rien ?"

Ben en fait j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire le lemon x)

Mais je compte en faire dans les prochains O-S alors voila :p

Je vous souhaite encore de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !

Lovy_


End file.
